mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|Gummy makes his debut. Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Gummy scaring Twilight. Pinkie Pie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png|Gummy standing on his hind legs. Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png|Pinkie introduces Gummy to Twilight... and the world! Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png|Gummy, isn't he cute? Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png|Gummy shows why he is not dangerous. Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png|Gummy biting Pinkie's tail. Party of One Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|Gummy with a party hat. Gummy formal attire S1E25.png|Gummy in formal attire. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Gummy with Pinkie, inviting Rarity to Gummy's birthday party. Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png|That looks like some good confetti... Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|At the barn where Applejack lives Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Just chewing on confetti. Yum! Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|Good thing he doesn't have teeth. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png|Defying the laws of gravity. Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Gummy "eating" Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|Gummy swimming in the punchbowl. Gummy dancing S1E25.gif|Gummy's "dance." The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Go Gummy! Go Gummy! Go Gummy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png|Playing with a ball of yarn, how cute! Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png|Balancing on a ball of yarn. Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|''Achoo!'' Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Gummy standing.png|Gummy on his hind legs. Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|Pinkie's number 1 assistant. Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Spike turning off the light S1E25.png Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png|Do you like the party, Gummy? I got the idea from an obscure 60s movie! Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie with her new "friends" Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png|She seems very displeased. Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Gummy can be seen with Fluttershy. Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png|Have anyone else noticed that everything we see Gummy gumming is pink? Season two May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash sees the bunny, owl and crocodile hybrid S2E07.png Rainbow Dash seeing Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Rainbow Dash staring at Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png Owlowiscious, Gummy, Winona and Angel together S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E07.png|Gummy with Rainbow and the other pets. Pinkie Pie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png|Gummy eats Pinkie Pie's brain. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S02E07.png Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png|I hunger for brains! Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|Gummy: "Braaaaaain." Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png|Gummy and the whole gang! Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Ummm... Pinkie? You sure Gummy's not a brain slug or something...? Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png|Bouncy Gummy with Pinkie. Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Season three Just for Sidekicks Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png Go Ahead S3E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png|Cupcake... gator... head? Listen Closely S3E11.png Pinkie Pie Smile S3E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S03E11.png|Aww! Isn't that adorable? Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Need a New Coat S3E11.png Pinkie Pie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Poor Gummy! :( Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png|Gummy may be cute, but he's not happy. Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Being carried by Owlowiscious. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Can't tell if Gummy wants the donuts. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png|Being air lifted by Owlowiscious Spike need plan S3E11.png|Just here with the owl. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png|Looking into blank space. Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Gummy always has his cool no matter the situation. Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png|Exactly what is going through Gummy's head right now? Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Noise and Sadness S3E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png |index}}